Arthur (TV series)
| num_episodes = 69 (aired) | executive_producer = Marc Brown Micheline Charest (Seasons 1–4) Carol Greenwald Jacqui Deegan Peter Moss Lesley Taylor Toper Taylor Pierre Valette | producer = Ronald A. Weinrerg (Seasons 1–4) Cassandra Schafhausen Lesley Taylor Greg Bailey Diane Dallaire Tolon Brown | runtime = 24–26 minutes | company = Cinar (seasons 1–8) Cookie Jar Entertainment (seasons 9–15) DHX Media (seasons 16-present) 9 Story Entertainment (seasons 16–20) WGBH-TV (seasons 16-20) Marathon Media (seasons 20-present) Tooncan Productions (seasons 20-present) | network = PBS Kids (U.S.) | picture_format = SDTV (480i), HDTV (1080i) (seasons 12–present) | audio_format = Dolby Surround | first_aired = | last_aired = | released = United States September 2, 1996 | related = Postcards from Buster | website = http://pbskids.org/arthur/ | website_title = Official Website on PBSkids.org }} Arthur is a American animated series airing on PBS Kids in the United States. It is based on the Arthur book series written and illustrated by Marc Brown. The series has 200 episodes made between September 1996 and November 2013 in fifteen seasons so far. The show is focused on the life of Arthur, and deals with normal childhood problems. It has won four Emmy Awards. Characters Children *'Arthur Timothy Read' is the title character of the series. He is an 8 year old third-fourth grade student. He has two younger sisters, Dora Winifred (D.W.) and Kate. He likes reading, watching television, playing sports, being a pianist, and spending time with his friends. Arthur is normally used as an everyman who sees the good in others. Arthur was Supernova in the YouTube video "Celebrating 20 Years of Arthur". *'Alan "The Brain" Powers' is one of Arthur's best friends, members of Arthur's gang and classmates. He is an only child. He excels in academics and athletics. He spends his free time working at his parents' ice cream parlor, while also managing a career as an amateur soccer player. "Brain" and his family celebrate Kwanzaa as revealed in Arthur's Perfect Christmas. He is of Senegalese descent.Arthur #1409 "In My Africa" *'Alberto Molina', age 13, is one of Arthur's newer friends and neighbors. He became a character during season six, after Mr. Sipple left. Alberto and his family are from Ecuador. He practices kendo in his spare time, and enjoys reading "El Conejo Bionico", the Spanish version of Bionic Bunny. *'Binky Barnes' is one of Arthur and his gang's bullies. Binky is a stereotypical bully, who secretly has sensitive and caring feelings. He enjoys studying the fine arts, including playing the clarinet and performing ballet. He is the leader of a "bully clique", known as the Tough Customers who, in later seasons, become less bully-like. He is also a great dancer, especially at ballet. He has peanut allergies. *'Buster Baxter' is another of Arthur's best friends and members of Arthur's gang. Buster enjoys watching television, reading works of science fiction, and playing video games. Buster lives with his mother, Bitzi. He sometimes travels with his father. Buster also had his own spin-off series, entitled Postcards from Buster. *'Francine Alice Frensky' is a tomboy who loves sports, drumming and singing. She is often blunt and outspoken. She is 8-10 years old, Jewish and of Polish descent. Francine is best friends with Muffy Crosswire. Francine is a sport player, drummer and singer. *'Dora Winifred "D.W." Read' is Arthur's little sister. She goes to preschool. She enjoys watching children's television shows such as Mary Moo Cow. Many of the series' plots revolve around tensions between D.W. and her brother. She is usually portrayed as bratty, but she deeply cares about Arthur. *'Emily' is one of D.W.'s classmates and friends. She first meets D.W. in a gymnastics class. She later became a regular character in the series. She is very rich. *'Fern Walters' is one of Arthur's classmates. She is often shy and quiet. She enjoys reading poetry and mystery novels. Fern's mother, Doria, tries to get Fern to become more outgoing. *'George Nordgren' is one of Arthur's classmates. He is well known in his class as a ventriloquist, performing with his dummy, Wally. He has dyslexia. *'Katherine Frensky' is Francine's older sister, about 18 years old. She reads teen magazines and often talks on the telephone. *'Jenna Morgan' is a minor character in Arthur's grade. She plays badminton. She helps coach soccer. She received an Athlete of the Year award from Michelle Kwan. She is allergic to milk. Jenna has nocturnal enuresis, otherwise known as bedwetting. *'Kate Read' is Arthur and D.W.'s baby sister. She's been shown to be able to communicate with Pal and other animals in some of the episodes. *'Marina Datillo' is Prunella's best friend. She is blind. She is obsessed with Henry Screever, the show's parody of Harry Potter. She and Prunella met when Prunella unwillingly received a Braille edition of the latest Henry Screever novel and let Marina borrow it. Since then, they have become best friends. Marina is good at yoga. *'Meilin' is Binky's little sister who was adopted from China. In her first episode (at the Chinese restaurant), she was talking to Baby Kate. She and her brother are very close to each other. *'Mary Alice "Muffy" Crosswire' is Francine's best friend, though they are opposites in many ways. She is the wealthiest girl in school, the stereotypical rich/spoiled girl. She tends to be extremely self-centered. Her behavior occasionally leads her into trouble with her friends. *'Molly MacDonald' is close friends with Binky. She is known to be good at giving advice. Molly has short brown hair that completely covers her eyes. She has a little brother named James who is in D.W.'s preschool class. *'Prunella Deegan' is a grade above Arthur and his friends. She is somewhat snobbish and condescending towards the younger kids. She is interested in yoga, fortune telling, and paranormal phenomena. *'Rattles' is another member of the Tough Customers, in fourth grade at Lakewood. Rattles has been a Tough Customer member since the first season of the program. *'Rubella Deegan' is Prunella's older teen sister. She is very spiritual and obsessed with psychic and paranormal phenomena. She is typically depicted as a mystical. She often talks in a very dramatic tone. She often chides Prunella. *'Sue Ellen Armstrong' is a transfer to Arthur's school. Her father is a diplomat, and so her family has lived in various spots around the world. She is interested in world culture, and has a black-belt in the martial arts. *'Timmy Tibble' is one brother in a set of twins who routinely exasperate Arthur, D.W., and most everyone with their mischievous antics. Timmy wears a blue scarf and is the more mischievous of the twins. *'Tommy Tibble' is the other brother in the set of twins. Tommy wears a red scarf, and D.W. once taught him to be good. *'Vicita Molina' is Arthur's new neighbor who moved in after Mr. Sipple moved out, introduced in season 6. She's three and seven-eighths, in her own proud words. She often plays with D.W. and the Tibbles. Her family is from Ecuador. The adults *'Mr. Armstrong': Sue Ellen's father, a diplomat. *'Mrs. Armstrong': Sue Ellen's mother, is a homemaker with a penchant for exotic clothes. *'Bailey': Muffy's chauffeur and sometimes the Crosswire Family's butler. He also has a notable talent in creating kinetic art, and follows Muffy's orders without question, even when told to drive the Crosswire limo in quite dangerous fashion. Although in one episode he was called James. He is 37 years old. *'Mr. Barnes': Binky's father. *'Mrs. Barnes': Binky's mother, a nurse. *'Bitzi Baxter': Buster's mom, the editor-in-chief of the Elwood City Times. She's overprotective of Buster and a frantic character. *'Boris "Bo" Baxter': Buster's father, who is divorced. He is a pilot. Buster flies with him around the United States in the spin-off Postcards from Buster series. In Postcards from Buster, he is shown with short brown hair and glasses. However, during his few appearances in earlier seasons of Arthur, his face is noticeably hidden from view, for instance behind a newspaper. He looks almost exactly like Harry, Bitzi Baxter's former boyfriend. His physical appearance has changed several times. *'Coach Biltwell': The Lakewood Elementary School Gym teacher. *'Ms. Brian': The Lakewood Elementary School Art teacher. *''' David L. Read': Arthur and D.W.'s father. Mr. Read runs a catering business from home and is frequently shown garnishing trays of ''hors d'oeuvres in the family kitchen. In some older episodes, his first name is said to be "Nigel", creating strange inconsistencies. In the episode "D.W. Aims High," Arthur's dad hinted that he was born in 1951?. *'Doria Walters': Fern's mother. She works for a real estate company and is very confident and encouraging in her daughter. *'Edward Crosswire': Muffy's father, the owner of a car dealership called "Crosswire Motors". It was revealed that he never attended college; rather he received an honorary degree after his donation of a library. He is also the coach of the soccer team. *'Mrs. Fink': The final third grade teacher at Lakewood Elementary School. Like Mrs. Sweetwater, she always did fun things with her class. She was seen in Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn, but has rarely been seen since. *'Dr. Frederick Fugue': Once taught Arthur piano lessons and later filled in for Ms. Krasny to take Mr. Ratburn's class to Crown City for a singing chorus field trip. He seems to have perfect pitch because he was able to tell that a car horn was in need of tuning when it played a C#. *'Fritz Langley': Caretaker of the Elwood City Community Garden who sometimes suffers from arthritis in his hands while working. Most likely a reference to the 1920s German film director Fritz Lang *'"Grandma" Thora Read': Grandma Thora is Arthur and D.W.'s paternal grandmother, who is quite caring, but tends towards being a bad cook. Grandma Thora is based on Brown's own grandmother Thora, who encouraged him by saving his childhood drawings in a bottom drawer. *'"Grandpa" Dave': an aardvark. Grandpa Dave is Arthur and D.W.'s maternal grandfather. He lives on the family farm which has been in the family for 150 years. *'Harry Mills': Works at Bitzi's newspaper as a sports writer. Bitzi started dating him for a couple of seasons, but then broke off because she wanted more time to pursue other interests. *'Herbert Haney': Mr. Haney is the lovable yet absentminded principal of Arthur's school. He, like George, suffers from dyslexia. He also seems to have bad luck: something goes wrong almost everywhere he goes. *'Mr. Higgins': The Elwood City mail carrier who once told Buster during Buster's week long job as school mail delivery boy the G.L.A.D. mail procedure. *'Dr. Iris': She was the eye doctor who suggested that Arthur needed glasses in the first episode "Arthur's Eyes". (In the original Arthur book "Arthur's Eyes", Dr. Iris is a fox.) *'Jane Read': Arthur and D.W.'s mother. Mrs. Read is a work-at-home tax accountant. *'Jessica': Jane's sister. She is married to Richard and has a daughter, Cora. She appears in the episode "D.W. Thinks Big" for her sister Lucy's wedding. *'Ms. Krasny': The Lakewood Elementary School Music teacher. *'Laverne Frensky': Francine's mother. *'Loretta': Arthur's aunt on his dad's side. She is somewhat overbearing and uses the word "dear" a lot when speaking to Arthur's mother at the family reunion. *'Lucy': Jane's younger sister. She appears in the episode "D.W. Thinks Big", where D.W. rescues the ring at Lucy's wedding. *'Mr. Marco': an aardvark. Arthur's second grade teacher. He appears in some episodes in season 1. *'Marie-Helene': Emily's French nanny. *'Millicent Crosswire': Muffy's mother who likes opera. *'Ramon Molina': Arthur's new neighbor. Moved into Mr. Sipple's house when he moved out in Season 6. *'Mrs. Molina': Arthur's new neighbor; Ramon's wife. Moved into Mr. Sipple's house when he moved out in Season 6. *'Mrs. Morgan': Jenna's mother. *'Ms. Morgan': D.W.'s preschool teacher. *'John Morris': John Morris, a Lakewood Elementary School Janitor for 6 years, had recently moved to Roswell, New Mexico to live with his daughter after breaking his leg during the Lakewood Fire, and is seen in the Postcards from Buster episode "Alien Adventure" when Buster visited New Mexico. *'Nigel Emil Ratburn III': Mr. Ratburn is Arthur and his friends' teacher. His passions are homework and puppetry; he also enjoys magic tricks and spent a summer working at Jack's Joke Shop. He is also knowledgeable about Japanese lutes, such as the biwa, but is noticeably incompetent with computers. Even Prunella made a joke about Mr. Ratburn one time that he eats nails in a cereal bowl for breakfast. He is a fanatic of the show "Spooky Roo," the show's parody of Scooby Doo. *'Oliver Frensky': Francine's dad, who works as an sanitation engineer for the local city dump. He states he was formerly a volunteer firefighter. He is somewhat childish but optimistic in nature. He coaches the baseball team. *'Paige Turner': Ms. Turner is the friendly but strict librarian at the Elwood City Library. Originally she had brown/brunette hair until Season 11 when she sported blonde hair. *'Mrs. Pariso': Francine's next door neighbor, who is very good at horseback riding and also won prizes at Wimbledon. She banged on Francine's wall when she first moved in to their apartment building, which made Francine think she was mean, but the two became good friends in the end. *'Patty Jones': (voiced by Bruce Dinsmore) The woman who played Mary Moo Cow, who later appeared as a newscaster for the TV show "Stock Market Today". *'Mr. Powers': Brain's father. *'Mrs. Powers': Brain's mother, who owns and runs the ice cream shop. Mrs. Powers originally had brown hair for the first season, but later seasons show Mrs. Powers with yellow hair (despite evidence that Brain's family is African-American). *'Rodentia Ratburn': Mr. Ratburn's sister, who once filled in for Mr. Ratburn for a day when he was sick. Her teaching methods are notably similar to those of Mrs. Sweetwater. *'Mrs. Robertson': The Lakewood Elementary School Kindergarten teacher who is now retired. Brain was a student twice in her class. *'Mr. Sanders': The tyrant landlord who works for the apartment building where the Frensky family live. Mr. Sanders once accused Francine about the water usage and reading of water meters. *'Sarah MacGrady': Mrs. MacGrady is the lunch lady at Lakewood Elementary school, where Arthur and his friends study. She is full of unconventional wisdom, and is Grandma Thora's bingo buddy. She commonly wears a pink shirt and white pants. *'Susy Sipple': Arthur's odd next-door neighbor from Season 1 to 6, who enjoys barbecuing fish late at night and comes from a place where making faces on a bike means bring the biker a cabbage. He moves out in Season 6, and the Molinas move in to his home. *'Miss Sweetwater': She is also a third grade teacher in another Lakewood Elementary School class, she mostly does fun things to her students like singing songs (such as "I Like Fudge") on her guitar. One time Miss Sweetwater had an argument in the teacher's lounge with Mr. Haney telling him "I didn't move your cheese!" (A parody of the book Who Moved My Cheese?) *'Mrs. Tibble': The grandmother of Tommy and Timmy Tibble. (In early Arthur books, Mrs. Tibble is a human, however many newer books and the show have her as a moose.) *'Miss Tingley': Principal Haney's secretary. One time she was afraid of Miss Sweetwater's singing and Mr. Haney's sawing-in-half magic trick. *'Mr. Walters', a dog, Fern's father who was finally first seen in Season 11 in the episode Phony Fern. *'Wanda Deegan': a rat. Prunella and Rubella's mother. She enjoys yoga and granola. *'Wilbur Rabbit': The actor who plays Bionic Bunny. Wears glasses exactly like Arthur's. *'Mrs. Woods': (voiced by Jane Woods) Perky's owner. Her grouchy dog, Perky (aka Jaws), is Pal's mother. References Other websites * * Category:1996 American television series debuts Category:1990s American television series Category:2000s American television series Category:2010s American television series Category:American children's television series Category:Emmy Award winning programs Category:PBS Kids shows